


Follow Me Home

by Pherein_Nike



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ansiedade, Comédia Romantica, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pherein_Nike/pseuds/Pherein_Nike
Summary: Após o sucesso de Yuri Katsuki no GPF, ele e Victor precisam pensar no futuro, em como a vida dos dois será daqui em diante.Esta é uma pequena história sobre como Victor pediu a Yuri para que fossem morar juntos em São Petersburgo... E como Yuri reagiu ao pedido.Victuri fluff





	Follow Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Não resisti e resolvi transformar em fanfic um headcanon meu sobre como Victor pediu a Yuri para irem morar juntos! <3 Ficou um fluff bem água com açúcar pra adoçar o dia de vocês e foi muito divertido escrever essa história! xD Espero que gostem e boa leitura!

_"Yuri Katsuki, medalhista de prata no GPF de Barcelona"._

Tal constatação não parava de ecoar na cabeça do patinador número 1 do Japão que, afinal, aos 24 anos, conseguiu conquistar o segundo lugar num dos torneios de patinação artística mais importantes do mundo, a final do Grand Prix.

A medalha de prata tinha, para ele, um gosto de ouro. Por apenas um décimo na pontuação geral, foi ultrapassado pela revelação russa Yuri Plisetsky que, com toda certeza, havia sido um grande adversário e o japonês mal podia esperar para enfrentá-lo novamente. Mas, agora, a pontuação era o que menos lhe importava. Sentia que aquele era seu momento, sua chance de mostrar ao mundo e a si mesmo o seu valor. Havia quebrado um recorde do maior competidor da atualidade, seu maior ídolo e o amor de sua vida, Victor Nikiforov! Podia sentir que, finalmente, havia alcançado aquilo pelo qual buscou por toda sua carreira.

_"Algum dia, quero patinar no mesmo gelo que o Victor"._

Lembrou-se com carinho da frase que sempre disse a si mesmo. Mal podia acreditar que o dia chegara e ele pôde patinar com excelência como Victor, por ele, por si próprio, pelo amor que sentia por tudo aquilo que estava a sua volta naquele momento. O calor da torcida, a comoção dos atletas, a imensidão do estádio, o rinque, o gelo... Ao subir no segundo degrau mais alto do pódio e sentir o objeto redondo e prateado pesar em seu pescoço, um brilho metálico reluzindo com as luzes do local lotado, viu uma porta se abrir para um amanhã repleto de conquistas.

Como estava feliz! Por tantos anos se dedicou e lutou, sem que seus esforços rendessem frutos mais doces. Quando pensava ter chegado sua vez de brilhar, viu-se sucumbir à derrota do ano passado. Finalmente, enfrentou seus medos e a própria ansiedade para realizar seu sonho de chegar ao pódio em uma competição de tamanha importância como aquela. De alguma forma, toda a dor dos insucessos do passado transformaram-se em felicidade e, enfim, ele pôde reerguer-se rumo à glória de, pela primeira vez na vida, sentir seu coração pleno de satisfação pelo dever cumprido.

Ao descer do pódio e deslizar em direção à saída do rinque, mais uma fonte esplendorosa de felicidade estava a sua espera, o homem que lhe proporcionou a chance de estar ali e com quem aprendeu a compartilhar o sublime sentimento do amor.

― Victor! ― exclamou seu nome, apresentando com orgulho a medalha que acabara de ganhar.

 

* * *

 

Yuri e Victor fizeram uma promessa um ao outro, movidos pela empolgação que preenchia seus corações pelos novos desafios que estavam por vir. O russo voltaria a competir, animado por ver em seu noivo um rival à altura, mas sem abrir mão de seu trabalho como técnico. O japonês voltaria mais forte para o mundial e para a próxima temporada, conquistando quantos ouros lhe fosse possível. O resultado dos esforços que tiveram ao trabalharem juntos durante todos esses meses devolvera-lhes a alegria de estarem no gelo, o que se podia perceber pelo brilho em seus olhos e pelo riso incontido em suas faces. Porém, não haviam conversado, ainda, sobre como fariam tudo isso dar certo e, após a euforia passageira, Yuri pôs-se a divagar sobre o futuro que os esperava, o que o fez ficar um pouco apreensivo.

Enquanto faziam o caminho de volta para o vestiário, pensamentos ansiosos começaram a tomar forma na mente do japonês, os quais se intensificaram quando Victor se separou dele por alguns minutos para ir ter uma conversa com Yakov. Yuri suspirou, sentindo o coração acelerar. O que ele foi falar com Yakov? Será que era algo importante? Afinal, o que Victor pretendia? Voltaria para a Rússia, talvez? Ainda faltava o resto da temporada a cumprir... Ficariam juntos? Eram noivos, sim, algum dia morariam juntos, mas ainda não marcaram nem a data do casamento. Se Yuri ganhasse um ouro no Mundial, então, se casariam? E se não ganhasse? Ele amava tanto Victor! Este também o amava... Precisava se acalmar e apenas desfrutar a tão sonhada medalha que acabara de ganhar, deleitar-se com seu momento de glória! Por que era tão difícil se sentir em paz? Não precisava pensar em nada agora, ele sabia, mas sua mente parecia uma máquina incontrolável de temores e desconfianças.

Ao adentrar o vestiário, sentou-se num dos bancos adjacentes às paredes e encostou a cabeça na superfície fria dos azulejos. O som da água que caía de alguns chuveiros ligados era relaxante, assim como o vapor que tomava o ambiente. Respirou fundo, uma, duas, três vezes, cheiro de limpeza invadindo suas narinas. Levou uma das mãos à medalha que pendia em seu pescoço e a apertou. Sentia orgulho. Tudo ficaria bem, não é?

Retirou os patins que ainda usava e, segurando-os, levantou-se e foi até o armário onde havia guardado seus pertences. Tateou os bolsos de sua jaqueta até encontrar a chave e abriu a porta despretensiosamente. Sua toalha de banho estava lá, assim como sua mochila, seus tênis e... o que era aquilo jogado entre suas coisas?

Curioso, guardou os patins para pegar o objeto estranho e percebeu que se tratava de um cartão de natal. O papel era resistente, todo dourado, e a capa do cartão levava o desenho em relevo de uma árvore de natal muito bem enfeitada e com vários presentes ao redor; floquinhos de neve feitos de glitter espalhavam-se por todo o papel, completando a decoração exuberante. Como havia parado ali? Quem teria colocado um cartão de natal tão espalhafatoso em seu armário?

Abriu-o para ler o que estava escrito. A parte de dentro do cartão era mais simples, tinha o fundo branco e, de um lado, estavam impressas letras douradas e estilizadas com dizeres simplórios em espanhol. Evidentemente, o cartão fora comprado lá mesmo em Barcelona. Yuri fez um esforço para se lembrar das aulas de espanhol básico que teve na faculdade, nos anos em que morou nos Estados Unidos. Não sabia muito, mas talvez fosse suficiente para entender a mensagem.

_"Feliz Natal! Que a luz desta data alegre seu coração"._

Sorriu. Era uma frase bem conveniente ao momento que estava passando.

Então, dirigiu o olhar ao outro lado do cartão, onde um texto escrito à mão, em inglês, se fazia presente. Era a caligrafia de Victor!

― Estranho... Achava que os russos só comemorassem o Natal no dia 7 de janeiro. Por que ele estaria me dando um cartão agora? Mas, pensando bem, um cartão tão extravagante quanto esse só podia ter vindo do Vitya mesmo... ― pensou em voz alta e um riso escapou de seus lábios.

Sem perder mais tempo, leu o que seu noivo lhe escrevera.

_"Querido Yuri,_

_Primeiro de tudo, parabéns! Eu sabia que você ia conseguir essa medalha! Saiba que estou orgulhoso de você, zvezda moya. Se choro, é de felicidade._

_Sabe, minha vida mudou completamente desde que te conheci um ano atrás. Você não se lembra do banquete, tudo bem... Mas eu nunca poderei me esquecer daquela noite mágica em que você me despertou uma alegria de viver tão grande, que eu nem sabia que tinha. Pediu para que eu fosse seu técnico, e eu atendi seu pedido. Agora, aqui estamos nós._

_Hoje, você é a estrela. É a minha estrela, meu milagre de natal. E tudo o que passamos juntos durante esses meses eu quero viver de novo. Quero estar ao seu lado, para sempre!_

_Por isso, quero te fazer um pedido. Sei que ainda não conversamos sobre isso e te darei todo o tempo do mundo para pensar, mas, por favor, venha morar comigo em São Petersburgo! Vivemos por todo esse tempo juntos em Hasetsu, lugar que posso chamar de lar, e agora não consigo me imaginar longe de você. Mas, se vou voltar a competir, tenho que voltar para a Rússia e, se você ainda me quiser como seu técnico, teria que ficar lá também... Meu apartamento é grande demais para só uma pessoa e um cachorro, sabe? Eu adoraria ter você lá vivendo junto comigo, só nós dois e Makkachin. Seríamos uma linda família, não acha? <3_

_Com todo o amor desse mundo,_

_Victor"_

Gotas de lágrimas caíram sobre o papel. Tomado por uma forte emoção, Yuri não teve como contê-las. Não havia porque se preocupar, Victor tinha a solução para tudo.

Não precisava pensar em mais nada, pois seu coração já tinha se decidido.

― Yuri...

Ouviu seu nome ser chamado tão docemente por aquela voz que amava. Virou-se e Victor estava lá, sorrindo.

― Gostou do cartão? ― o russo perguntou.

― Sim. Meio exagerado, mas é bem o seu estilo, Victor ― respondeu, rindo e tentando secar os rastros de lágrimas em seu rosto. ― Acabei manchando o papel...

― E então? ― dessa vez, era Victor quem parecia ansioso.

― Vou precisar de um tempo...

― Oh... ― abaixou o olhar. ― Eu entendo...

― ...Pra me acostumar com os 30 graus negativos do inverno russo, Vitya ― com um sorriso sincero, sentiu as bochechas enrubescerem ao ver o rosto de seu noivo se iluminar com tal afirmação. Estava radiante, os olhos azuis cintilavam ao encará-lo, como se estivesse diante de um céu repleto de estrelas.

Então, num segundo, Yuri sentiu os braços de Victor o envolverem com ternura. Como amava o calor daquele corpo... Retribuiu o abraço, desejando que nunca precisassem se separar.

― Eu vou com você aonde quiser me levar ― Yuri disse ao pé do ouvido de Victor, os braços ainda firmes em volta de seu noivo. ― Também quero ficar ao seu lado, para sempre!

A alegria em seus corações manifestou-se em forma de sorrisos. Beijaram-se e, entre os encontros dos lábios, risos de satisfação escapavam e se misturavam com os sons do vestiário.

Minutos depois, foram surpreendidos por um grito incrédulo.

― Ah, não é possível! ― Yuri Plisetsky berrou, aparecendo ao lado dos dois. Usava um robe branco e gotículas de água respingavam de seus cabelos loiros e compridos.

― Yurio?! ― Yuri exclamou, olhando-o exasperado.

― Não acredito que vocês dois estão se pegando aqui no vestiário! Que baixo nível!

― N-não é... Não estamos... ― sem encontrar as palavras, Yuri foi interrompido por Victor, que parecia se divertir com a situação.

― Yurio, adivinhe só! Yuri vai pra Rússia com a gente! Nós dois vamos morar juntos! ― seus lábios sorriam formando um lindo coração.

― O QUE?? O katsudon, na Rússia?? E eu vou ter que aturar vocês dois sendo melosos assim todos os dias? O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?!

― Não se preocupe Yurio, vai ser divertido! Além disso, não adianta reclamar, porque Yakov já concordou em ter Yuri conosco.

― Não quero nem saber como você o convenceu! E não vai ser divertido nada! Vai ser um saco! Escutem bem, não pensem que só porque vamos treinar juntos eu vou dar alguma moleza! Eu vou derrotar vocês dois, entenderem? Podem se preparar!

Resmungando, o loiro foi até seu armário e pegou sua mochila, dirigindo-se ao outro lado do vestiário para se vestir e, finalmente, poder voltar para o hotel. O casal apenas o acompanhou com os olhos, sem se importar com as "ameaças" do garoto.

― Ele vai acabar gostando de você ― Victor suspirou, depositando um beijo na testa de Yuri.

― Eu sei.

 

* * *

 

Alguns meses depois do GPF, Yuri se mudou. Lembrava-se do medo que sentira quando saiu de casa pela primeira vez para ir morar nos Estados Unidos, como temia deixar sua família, seu lar, rumo ao desconhecido... Porém, a sensação que tinha agora em nada se comparava à sensação de seis anos atrás. Não tinha medo, seu coração estava tranquilo, pois sabia o que encontraria dessa vez. Victor estava lá, ele também era seu lar.

São Petersburgo era uma linda e grande cidade e o apartamento de Victor, aconchegante. Em pouco dias, Yuri se acostumou a sua nova vida, ao novo rinque onde treinava e aos seus colegas russos, que o acolheram bem e se tornaram seus amigos. Yurio podia não demonstrar, mas, no fundo, gostava de sua presença.

Quanto ao inverno russo... Talvez precisasse de algum tempo para se acostumar. Mas sabia que ficaria bem, pois tinha Victor para aquecê-lo com todo seu amor.

**Author's Note:**

> *"Zvezda moya" significa "minha estrela", em russo. 
> 
> Muito obrigada por terem lido! Espero que tenham gostado! Sintam-se livres para me dizerem o que acharam da fic, o feedback de vocês é muito importante para mim <3 
> 
> Beijos!


End file.
